


L'amour Toujours

by guti



Series: Real Panem [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/guti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger Games AU in which Iker is a District One mentor and Sergio is District One's escort.<br/>Sergio has been permitted to stay with Iker in District One between Hunger Games.  The two get on well, but it isn't always easy to rectify things.  So much is unspoken between them, and life in D1 is tough for a Capitol kid. The Capitol bites, but it also comforts and loves.  And so does Sergio.   His system, his way of life has directly broken his soul mate.  There isn't enough guilt in the world to atone for those wrongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour Toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the Hunger Games AU. This is set years after Part 1. It probably doesn't make a lot of sense now, but yeah. As I write more, perhaps I'll organize a bit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Written for Kait, with love. I hope to god you never find this here! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The tile floor felt cold on Sergio feet as he made his way through the dark, hollow hallway toward the bathroom. As well appointed as the house was, it never really seemed to feel lived in, aside from the couple of rooms where they always seemed to collapse. The rest was just empty, wasted space surrounding them, with out of place floral wallpaper and decorations that weren't to the taste of either of them. Such was the cost of a house won by the blood of children.

He flicked on the faucet and let the cool water run for a few seconds before cupping his hands beneath it to splash his face. He hadn't bothered with the lights, but he could still make out his outline in the mirror, tired and slumping. Another night with Iker meant another nightmare. It came with the territory. After two goddamn years, he ought to be used to it by now. But Sergio was pretty sure he'd never get used to it. Watching Iker twist and contort and panic tore him up inside. It made him feel responsible. It made him feel guilty.

He hadn't realized he'd been standing there staring at his reflection in the dark for so long until the cool water gave out and turned to ice. Even in the Victor's Village of District One, commodities still needed to be rationed. Finally, Sergio caught himself staring and turned off the faucet, shaking his hands of the water but not bothering to dry them off. What did it matter? He had a long night ahead of him anyway. 

Just down the hall, back in the bedroom, Iker was finally sleeping. Or maybe he was just lying there in his bed with his eyes closed, resting, trying to block out the world. Usually Sergio could tell. Sometimes he couldn't. Whatever had haunted him had been beaten back, though, at least for the moment, and once his breathing had steadied and evened, Sergio had extracted himself from Iker's death grip and taken the chance to pull himself together.

How had it come to this? How had he gotten to this place? What the hell was this Capitol brat doing out in the Districts, living with a Victor, at his beck and call. No, he didn't live with Iker. He lived for Iker. And what was he to Iker? An assistant? An employee? A master? A slave? A friend? A lover? A god? Sergio was pretty sure he knew the answer. He was Iker's everything. Or rather, Iker was his everything, and he liked to think the feelings were mutual. He wouldn't do these things for any other person, man, woman, Capitol citizen or from a District. It was just him. Just Iker. That was probably why seeing him in agony hurt so bad.

Sergio stood in the doorframe of the bedroom and gazed at the figure lying tangled in the blankets on the bed. He hadn't moved, which was good, in Sergio mind. That meant Iker probably hadn't noticed him get up and leave.

"Where did you go?" Hn. Spoke too soon.

"Where the hell do you think I went? Fuck, man." Sergio frowned, dragging his feet on the floor as he padded toward the bed. Somehow, despite his infinite love for Iker he couldn't help but be impatient with him. Iker should know better. Sergio wasn't going to abandon him. 

Iker didn't say anything in response, nor did he make any effort to roll out of the way to let Sergio join him. That wasn't going to stop him, though. Sergio unceremoniously crawled on top on Iker, giving no fucks about the other man's comfort. After all, he'd done his duty, hadn't he? He'd held Iker for an hour, petted him, soothed him, kissed him, loved him. He had a right to relax in his bed. Well, maybe not his bed, per se, but he spent some many damn nights in there, it may as well be his. By that vine, he spent so many nights holding and comforting Iker, that he might as well belong to Sergio too.

"Get off me." Iker growled, twisting beneath Sergio. "Fat ass."

Sergio laughed and rolled over so that he was pinning him down entirely. His laugh was teasing, affectionate, but exhausted. Loving Iker was hard work, didn't he get it? Loving someone who's been made to live through hell can really wear down on a person. Sergio put up with a lot. He dealt with so much bullshit that it occasionally left him literally mind boggled. Sometimes Sergio had no problem reminding Iker of exactly that. Other times… other times it just didn't seem right to get on his case about it. "Go back to sleep, Iker."

"No," came the obstinate, muffled reply. "Moron. Get off me."

"Good night."

"Sese." Sergio twitched involuntarily at that. "Sese, I can't breathe. Get up." 

He didn't believe that for a second, but he always felt weak willed when Iker called him that. Slowly, Sergio rolled over and off of Iker. "There. Happy? Dick."

In the dark, he could make out Iker's nodding head, but he didn't see the rapid fast hand which pulled him back in and held him close. Iker's arms around him, Iker's nose buried into the crook of his neck for only a moment before they were somehow face to face again, foreheads touching in the dark. Sergio sat still a moment, an eternity for him, meeting Iker's eyes with his as best as he could without any light to guide his gaze. Iker's breath was hot, his forehead was sticky from sweat. Both of them were sticky with sweat, come to think of it. It made him jittery, made him want to move, to pull away, to strip. But he didn't. He was used to uncomfortable things now. Life with a Victor made that a necessity. So Sergio stayed as he was, quiet and calm, until he couldn't stand it a second longer. Without any warning, he leaned in and bit Iker on the tip of his nose.

Of course, he kissed it better a few seconds later amidst the stormy protests and Iker's reluctant laughter.

Such was the way of things. The Capitol bit, but it also comforted and loved. And so did Sergio. His system, his way of life had directly broken his soul mate. That knowledge was tough enough to bear. But so long as Iker forgave him and let him kiss it better... he'd be okay.


End file.
